Harry Potter And The Soul Crystal
by Firewing99
Summary: Please read and review! Harry is depressed about his godfathers death. Harry go's to Hogwarts and finds a way to bring the dead back to life. Harry goes on an epic adventure to find the Soul Crystal.
1. Deaths Connection

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Harry Potter is not mine! Just thought you had to know. Hope you enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat on his bed,now sixteen years old,thinking about the death of his godfather,Sirius Black. Sirius wasn't Harry's godfather by blood,but by trust,and now he was now dead. Harry's life had been unfair;when he was a child his parents died,and now his godfather.Once again at the Dursley's house, he's recieved many letters from his best friends,Ron and Hermione,but he hasnt written back. Just then an owl flew in through his window,dropped off a letter, flew out, and was gone. Harry looked at the letter as he picked it up. He opened it carefully. It was in neat hand writing, so it must have been from Hermione. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Im writing to you from Ron's house. Why haven't you written back to any of me or Ron's letters? We are so worried about you! We know you are sad about your godfather but please Harry don't do anything stupid! If you can,can you come here? Ron is driving me crazy! I think he needs another boy his age to talk to him. I hear that somebody is coming to pick you up and bring you here! Be ready. I can't wait to see you!  
Love,  
Hermione'  
  
Harry didn't think of writing back;he just put the letter on his desk,where all the other letters were. He closed his eyes and momentarily he was asleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up with his body covered in sweat. He had had a dream about Voldemort. He couldn't remember exactly what but it was bad. Also he had dreamed of something that could bring the dead back to life. If only it was real. Harry got up and put on his trousers and a t-shirt. He packed his Hogwarts stuff together,although he didn't want to go to Hogwarts it would be better than staying with the Dursley's. Harry sat by his window waiting for someone to come. Soon he heard a roaring of a engine. It must have been Ron's old car. But when Harry looked out the window it wasn't a car it was a motorcycle. It was Hagrid! The motorcycle was flying through the air. It came to Harry's window and hovered in the air.  
  
  
  
Harry muttered.  
  
What's the matter? Still goin' on about your godfather are ya? Harry nodded.  
  
Well Harry,throw your stuff on the back of the cycle and fly along side me on you broom. Harry got his stuff and strapped it to Hagrid's motorcycle. He got out his broom and they were on their way. Soon they arrived.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Hermione were waiting waving furiously at Harry. He waved a little back. When they hit the ground Hagrid unstrapped Harry's possessions.  
  
Well Harry,see you at Hogwarts. Hagrid got on his motorcycle and was on his way.  
  
Hey Harry! Ron and Hermione said.  
  
muttered Harry.  
  
Please Harry,don't be so glum. It makes me unforgettable seeing you so sad. Harry managed a smile.  
  
There you go! Ron exclaimed.  
  
Only 2 days before we go to Hogwarts. Hermione said excitedly.  
  
Harry inquired.  
  
Ya really. Hermione replied.  
  
Harry were going to get our supplies today. So gather your money and lets be on our way. Ron said. Harry brought his stuff inside and opened his chest. He had 5 galleons,10 sickles and 20 knuts. He picked them up and put them in a pouch.  
  
Lets go. Harry said. Harry walked over to the fireplace and looked around for Flu Powder. He spotted it and picked it up. He stepped into the fireplace.  
  
Diagon Alley! He said as he threw the Flu Powder down. Ron and Hermione followed. They arrived in the middle of the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Hermione,Ron and Harry took out their lists they needed that showed the supplies. Harry and Ron's list read:  
  
These items are need for the sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry:   
  
Books,  
Standard Book Of Spells,Grade Six  
Creatures Of The past and Present-Fidelio Finnman  
Magical and Murderous Potions-Daelus Dankman  
Transfiguration Techniques-Marideke Snark  
Defense Against The Dark Arts Volume 6-Carnaby Calm  
Charming Charms-Sarah Dellhart  
Ten Thousand Fantastic Magical Herbs and Fungi-Terry Sheeka  
Magical History Volume 6-Martin Paleus  
Muggles In The Making-Arthur Weasly  
Predicting The Unpredictable-Marina Uther  
  
Supplies,  
Silver Cauldron  
Robes  
Broom  
Quill & Ink  
  
Sincerely,Professor Albus Dumbuldore'  
  
Harry,Ron and Hermione went out to get all their supplies. Harry went to look for a new broom stick. The newest addition was the Thunder Strike 2004'. Harry went into the store it was in. It was 2 galleons 5 sickels and 10 knuts. Harry had 2 galleons 5 sickels and 15 knuts left with him. He bought the broom stick and was heading out the door when he heard a voice.  
  
It whispered. Harry looked around. No one was looking at him.  
  
It whispered again. Harry opened the door and ran outside. The voice was still there.   
  
Harry it's me. Sirius Black.  
  
How can I be talking to my godfather I saw him die...  
  
Harry im speaking to you from the dead.  
  
Sirius...I need you to come back!  
  
Harry you musn't go back to Hogwarts. Trust me.  
  
Sirius I must. Harry said angrily. Harry shut out the voice. He sighed and met up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Get everything? They said to Harry.  
  
Ya. Even more then I expected.  
  
Wow. What more did you get?  
  
I talked to Sirius. Hermione frowned.  
  
Harry he's dead. How could you talk to him?  
  
I know he's dead but he talked to me from the dead. I don't know how but I know he did it. Hermione looked at Harry uneasily.  
  
Harry do you need to get to a hospital?  
  
Harry shouted No...im fine. Lets go. Harry started to walk to the square of Diagon Alley. Mr.Weasly was picking them up there. When they got there Mr.Weasly was already there with his enchanted car. Harry,Ron and Hermione threw there stuff in the trunk and got in the car. Mr.Weasly started it up and they were off back to the Weasly household.  
  



	2. The Kiss

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of Mrs.Weasly shouting.  
  
Wake up,wake up!!! Your all late! No breakfast today get food on the train! She yelled at the top of her lungs. Harry got out of bed lazily and tripped over his own feet. He landed with a crash. Harry got up and put on his clothes and robes for Hogwarts. Harry was usually enthusiastic about going to school but not this year. Harry was still not his usual self. Maybe things would look up when he went to Hogwarts? Harry gathered his things and met everyone else downstairs.  
  
GET IN THE CAR, Mrs.Weasly yelled to everyone. YOU TO ARTHUR!! Mr.Weasly nodded and went out the front door. He started the car up and everyone packed their stuff into the back of the car. They all piled in,Ginny,Harry,Hermione,Mrs.Weasly and Ron. Fred and George had graduated from school and were now on their way to making money with a joke shop. They had made their own every flavor beans. Fred and George's Every Flavour Beans. They have 206 flavours in it,  
  
1. Plastic  
2. Vanilla  
3. Paper  
4. Wood  
5. Dirt  
6. Lemon  
7. Cherry  
8. Lettuce  
9. Chocolate Pudding  
10. Coca-Cola  
11. Ice  
12. Banana  
13. Cheese  
14. Flowers  
15. Bread  
16. Corn Flakes  
17. Glass  
18. Rubber  
19. Cherry Tart  
20. Toe nails  
21. Varnish  
22. Glucose   
23. Syrup  
24. Lima Beans  
25. Pure Water  
26. Kidney Beans  
27. Plastic  
28. Eucalyptus Leaves  
29. Honey  
30. Maize  
31. Corn  
32. Orange  
33. Silicon  
34. Lime  
35. Zucchini  
36. Cucumber  
37. Vomit  
38. Pepperoni  
39. Salad Dressing.  
40. Ink  
41. Squid  
42. Sushi  
43. Noodles  
44. Cheese  
45. Rum  
46. Salmon  
47. Prawns  
48. Pasta  
49. Soggy newspaper.  
50. Marshmallow  
51. Milk  
52. Compost  
53. Ear Wax  
54. Elastic  
55. Butter  
56. Toast  
57. Wildgrass  
58. Tumbleweed.  
59. Cement  
60. Jelly.  
61. Potato Chips.  
62. Biscuit  
63. Toffee  
64. Apple  
65. Carpet  
66. Nylon  
67. Foam  
68. Candy Floss  
69. Leather  
70. Sulphur  
71. Salt  
72. Pepper  
73. Carrots  
74. Horseradish  
75. Parsnips  
76. Sand  
77. Apple juice.  
78. Soda Water  
79. Baking Soda  
80. Paint  
81. Glue  
82. Chocolate  
83. Maracana Nuts  
84. Peanuts  
85. Chicken  
86. Chocolate  
87. Strawberry Jelly  
88. Cinnamon  
89. Vanilla  
90. Cookie Dough  
91. Raspberry  
92. Avacado  
93. Yoghurt  
94. Shampoo  
95. Animal Hair  
96. Light Bulbs  
97. Mince  
98. Lamb  
99. Sausage  
100. Latex  
101. Platinum  
102. Gold  
103. Silver  
104. Worster Sauce  
105. Salt  
106. Vinegar  
107. Onion  
108. Pepper  
109. Paprika  
110. Curry  
111. Potato  
112. Ice Crean  
113. Frogs Legs  
114. Turnip  
115. Snot  
116. Tomato Ketchup  
117. Bread  
118. Sugar  
119. Soda Water  
120. Lime Water  
121. Acid  
122. Salmon  
123. Chewing Gum  
124. Ham  
125. Mustard  
126. Trout  
127. Salad Cream  
128. Mayonnaise  
129. Prawns  
130. Caviar  
131. 'Ice mice'   
132. Tartar Sauce  
133. Diesel  
134. Petrol  
135. Iron  
136. Copper  
137. Cauliflower  
138. Celery  
139. Parsley  
140. Thyme  
141. Horse Radish   
142. Europa (special edition 3rd June 01)  
143. Custard  
144. Mango  
145. Marzipan  
146. Banana  
147. Fondant Mint  
148. Grapefruit  
149. Buttons  
150. Bubble Bath  
151. Cigar  
152. Coffee  
153. Toffee  
154. Tea  
155. Lucozade  
156. Glucose  
157. Caffeine  
158. Egg yolk  
159. Sour Cream  
160. Buttermilk  
161. Raisin  
162. Hot Sauce  
163. Bagel  
164. Saliva  
165. Flesh  
166. Prune  
167. Centipede  
168. Rotten Egg  
169. Fried Beans  
170. Velcro  
171. Beanstalks  
172. Fizzing Whizzbees  
173. Sweetcorn  
174. Cod  
175. Plaice  
176. Caterpillar  
177. Caffeine  
178. Fruit Fly  
179. Blackcurrant  
180. Menthol  
181. Chocolate Mousse  
182. Strawberry Mousse  
183. Scented Tissue  
184. Shrimp  
185. Mud  
186. Sand  
187. Meatballs  
188. Perogies  
189. Honeydew.  
190. Brown Sugar  
191. Walnuts  
192. Hazelnuts  
193. Pistachio  
194. Cashews  
195. Dust  
196. Scotch Mints  
197. Almonds  
198. Bran  
199. Brazil Nuts.  
200. Electricity  
201. Rusted Metal   
202. Laundry Detergent   
203. Toe Jam   
204. Cough medicine   
205. Copper   
206. Piña Colada   
  
The car zoomed off into the air to Kings Cross Station where the Hogwarts Express would pick them up. They flew high into the air so the muggles couldn't see them.  
  
Don't want them muggles seeing us do we? asked Mr.Weasly jokingly to Harry and Ron. They laughed.  
  
Course not dad. Ron replied.  
  
First smart thing you've ever said Ron. More laughter. Harry was starting to get into a better mood. Soon they arrived at Kings Cross station. Everyone got out of the car,got their stuff and headed for platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Youngest to oldest. Ginny your first. Ron second,Hermione third and Harry fourth. They all waved and one by one made it through the so call . On the other side wizard's and witches were everywhere. They all took there stuff and got in line to get onto the train. Once they were inside they took a booth and sat down. Ron reached inside his pocket.  
  
Damn. I got no money. He said. Hermione reached into her pocket hopefully.  
  
Same here. Were all hungry and we got no money. Hermione said sadly. Harry grinned. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pouch. While he was in Diagon Alley he had taken out money from Gringotts Bank.  
  
I got money. They all smiled. An old lady with a trolly walked passed.  
  
Anything off the trolly dear? the old lady said. She had very wrinkled skin.  
  
I'll take it all. Harry said. He tossed the lady the pouch and took the trolly.  
  
We will have a feast before we arrive to Hogwarts. Harry said. Just then Neville Longbottom arrived at the door of their booth.  
  
Hi Harry! Neville said cheerfully.  
  
Hi Neville. Come on in. Harry replied. Neville stepped in and sat down.  
  
Help yourself. Harry said as he pointed to the trolly.  
  
Oh I couldn't. I just ate... Neville said trying to resist the temptation to eat. Neville looked worried.  
  
What's the matter,Neville? Asked Hermione.  
  
Oh. Draco stole my wand...I was wondering if you could help me.  
  
Harry said.  
  
No I will. Hermione cut in to the sentence. Hermione got up.  
  
Im sick and tired of this. Im going to put a stop to this. Hermione said angrily. She walked out of the booth,Neville following close behind. Hermione walked through the train until she saw Draco.  
  
Well,well. If it isn't the mud blood. Draco said. Crab and Goyle snickered.  
  
Draco give me Neville's wand and we can settle this pleasantly. Hermione said with determination in her voice.  
  
Are you threatening me,Granger? Draco said now a little bit angry. Hermione pulled out her wand.  
  
Hermione shouted. A sparkling,red,green and black beam of light shot out of the wand and headed straight for Draco. He dropped to the floor,mouth wide open. He was frozen solid. His eyes now an icy gray. Hermione bent down.  
  
Don't bother us any more,Draco. You don't want to see me mad again. She whispered into his frozen ear. She took the wand out of his pocket. Hermione handed it to Neville and he ran off with it. Hermione raised her wand.  
  
Hermione said. A light red mist surrounded Draco and he was unfrozen. He was still shivering when he went back to his booth. Hermione turned on her heel and walked back to the others. She sat down beside Harry.  
  
What did you do to him? Ron asked. Hermione sighed.  
  
You don't want to know. Trust me I was pretty harsh on him.  
  
Harsh!?!? How could you be harsh...he has picked on us all these years. I think he deserved whatever you did.  
  
Hermione said. Her feelings were different though. She had been to harsh and she knew it. The spell she had used was only suppose to be used against vampires but it worked on any living thing.  
The train slowed down and pretty soon they were completely stopped. Harry looked out the window and saw that they were already at Hogwarts. Time had passed by quickly. They got into a boat and it started to go towards Hogwarts. Another sixth year student was in the boat with them. It was a girl. She had beautiful dark brown hair,nice straight teeth and breath taking eyes. Her skin was kind of dark. She had a Gryffindor symbol on her robe. Harry had not seen her before.  
  
Who are you? Harry asked. The girl turned her head.  
  
Im...are you Harry Potter? she asked instead of answering.  
  
Ya,still who are you?  
  
Im Salma.  
  
Are you new here?  
  
No. You just haven't seen me around.  
  
Oh well,nice to meet you.  
  
The pleasure is mine. she replied. Ron leaned over to Harry.  
  
Harry I think she likes you! Ron whispered.  
  
I think I like her. Harry replied breathlessly from staring at Salma's beauty. Ron grinned.  
  
You would make a cute couple,eh Harry? Harry smiled and laughed.  
  
he said. Soon they arrived and got out of the boat. Their luggage already in the halls they made their way to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. The first years all standing up at the front,nervous. Some seventh years sang at the front of the room,  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.  
  
After the song the first years were sorted into the houses and everyone went to their house common rooms. Salma was walking beside Harry. She looked at him. He looked over at her and she quickly jerked her head in another direction. Harry grinned. He really liked this girl. Maybe Salma really liked him? Who knows? Harry,Salma,Ron and Hermione arrived in front of the fat lady along with all the other Gryffindor students.  
  
She sang. Hermione and Ron were prefects so they knew the password always before anyone else did.  
  
Hermione and Ron said. The portrait flew open and the students entered.  
  
Boys on the left. Lady's on the right. Ron told everyone. It was late and no one had homework for it was their first day there so everyone went to their dormitories. Salma gave a shy wave to Harry and he did the same. Harry went upstairs and chose his bed beside Ron and unpacked his stuff. Once every one was asleep Harry sat on his window sill gazing out at the stars. His godfather was dead but was somehow communicating with him. None of this made sense. He got down from the window and crawled into bed.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up after everyone and rushed down to breakfast. He saw Ron,Hermione and Salma waving at him. He ran over to them and sat down. Harry grabbed some food and shoveled it down. Classes were in 10 minutes so he had to hurry. 10 minutes passed and they headed to class. Their first class was Charms. Hermione had forgot a book on the table.  
  
I'll catch up! I forgot something! Hermione said.  
  
Want me to come? Ron asked.  
No thanks. Hermione answered.  
  
OK,see you in class Hermione. Harry said to Hermione. Ron and Harry continued to walk. Hermione rushed back to the Great Hall. Draco was waiting there.  
  
Forget something mud blood? Draco said as he dangled the book she had forgotten in the air.  
  
Give it here,Malfoy.  
  
Come and get it. Hermione stepped closer to him.  
  
Give it.  
  
Come on mud blood.  
  
Call me mud blood' again. Hermione said strongly.  
  
Draco exclaimed. Are you finally accepting what you are? Fine you filthy mud blood. With that Hermione stepped right up to his face. He could feel her breath on his face. Draco made a sudden movement and grabbed Hermione's arm. He pulled her closer to him and then...a kiss. Hermione's face turned pale but then it turned a very bright pink. It was just a small kiss but still an enchanting one all the same. Hermione pushed Draco away not wanting to fall in love with one of her enemies.  
  
What do you think your doing!?!? Hermione yelled. She felt very awkward.  
  
Just curious.  
  
Curious? Curious about what?  
  
Curious of what a mud blood tastes like. Draco replied. With that Draco smiled and walked away. Hermione touched her lips. She didn't understand what was going on. Hermione picked up her book and ran off to class.  
  



End file.
